The invention relates to the art of skin treatment for rejuvenation without chemical or laser peels, but nevertheless resurfacing the skin to improve its soft youthful appearance.
Facial skin rejuvenation has been accomplished by chemical treatment referred to as xe2x80x9cchemical peelsxe2x80x9d or laser treatment referred to as xe2x80x9claser surgeryxe2x80x9d and exfoliation by machine driven means, such as with emery paper. Such methods require medical supervision and involve some risk of deleterious side effects as well as pain and discomfort during treatment. These methods all require long recovery time between treatments.
What is desired is an inexpensive method that may be safely applied upon ones own skin as often as necessary or desired to achieve and retain the desired rejuvenation without pain or discomfort during treatment and absolutely no recovery time.
A method is disclosed. In one embodiment, the method includes buffing an area of human skin with a cream moisturizer having microcrystals of alumina suspended therein. The area of human skin is buffed using a sponge massaging pad on the head of a vibrator.
In accordance with the present invention, a cream moisturizer having approximately fourteen grams of alumina (Al2O3) microcrystals dispersed per ounce of cream for microderm abrasion is applied to the skin to be treated by using a closed cell sponge buff-pad secured to a hand-held electric vibrator. By running the vibrator-driven buff-pad over the cream, the alumina microcrystals dispersed in the cream buffs off an epidermal layer the skin, thereby leaving a fresh soft epidermis, all without any pain or discomfort. Meanwhile, the cream moisturizes the new epidermis while also treating it with beneficial vitamins from the ingredients of the cream mixture, such as vitamins A and C.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of this invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention will best be understood from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.